Target enrichment prior to next-generation sequencing is more cost-effective than whole genome, whole exome, and whole transcriptome sequencing and therefore more practical for broad implementation; both for research discovery and clinical applications. For example, high coverage depth afforded by target enrichment approaches enables a wider dynamic range for allele counting (in gene expression and copy number assessment) and detection of low frequency mutations, a critical feature for evaluating somatic mutations in cancer. Examples of current enrichment protocols for next generation sequencing include hybridization-based capture assays (TruSeq Capture, Illumina; SureSelect Hybrid Capture, Agilent) and polymerase chain reaction (PCR)-based assays (HaloPlex, Agilent; AmpliSeq, Ion Torrent; TruSeq Amplicon, Illumina; emulsion/digital PCR, Raindance). Hybridization-based approaches capture not only the targeted sequences covered by the capture probes but also near off-target bases that consume sequencing capacity. In addition, these methods are relatively time-consuming, labor-intensive, and suffer from a relatively low level of specificity.